


white camellias

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Magic, Random & Short, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "Hey, can I ask you something?""Sure, what is it?""Why does your eyes glow when I'm around?"✿or: witches!2min having a discussion about their emotionally influenced magical...inconveniences.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192





	white camellias

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either, I have zero self-control
> 
> my only explanation is that I've been hit by a spark of tiny inspiration at two am while scrolling through tumblr, and I can not sleep until I've written it
> 
> pls enjoy this nonsense <3

"Hey, can I ask you something?" 

Seungmin's fingers rests stop from twiddling with his spell book. He looks up at Minho, who's looking back at him expectantly. 

"Sure, what is it?"

Minho tilts his head, looking like a confused kitten.

"Why does your eyes glow when I'm around?"

Seungmin coughs up a startled laugh, smacking his chest twice before clearing up his throat. Minho stares at him worriedly, but Seungmin's pretty sure he didn't imagine glint of amusement that briefly flashed in his expression. "What do you mean?"

Minho hummed thoughtfully, a pointer finger rests bellow his chin, slightly jutting out his bottom lip and no, Seungmin is absolutely not staring at them. "I've asked around. Chan hyung said it's a warm shade of orange with him. Jisung and Changbin said they're brown. The others said the color varries. But why does it only glow around me?"

"What are you talking about?" Seungmin chuckles awkwardly, fighting back the heat that keeps insisting to rise on his cheeks, his eyes shifting back on the book and forcing his brain to register the words on the page. "My eyes always glow."

"Yeah, it's what I always see." Minho drawls out. Seungmin could hear him smiling without having to take a glance. It's annoying. "But I've never heard someone mentioning they we're the same shade of a full moon while glowing." Fingers touches his chin and gently tilts it up, leaving him no choice but to look directly at Minho's eyes. "Two, beautiful, bright, blue moons."

Seungmin gulps, trying hard to keep his facial expression neutral, but judging from the slight quirk of the side of the older boy's lips, he's failing to hide his flustered state.

"Oh now all of the colors are swirling around prettily. Tell me, what does it mean? I am quite curious." Seungmin is cornered, but he will not be caught without putting up a fight.

"Well, what does the sprouting flowers in your hair mean?" He quipped, expecting Minho to draw back and frantically reach out for his hair. Atleast that is what Seungmin would have done if he was Minho, but he's not.

Minho's grin only grew wider. "What do you think? Take a guess." He leans back, lifting his hat slightly to pick a flower, and leans back again, closer to Seungmin's face as he tucks the flower behind the younger witch's ear.

_White camellias._

Seungmin's face would probably explode any minute now from how hot his cheeks were.

"I-in flower language?" He stutters out, voice small. "I don't know."

"Aww come on, the brightest witch in Seoul doesn't know the flower language?" Minho says, faking the disbelief in his tone. Seungmin would've called him out for it, but he's currently trying really hard not to yell. "Fine, I'll tell you then."

Minho plucks some more camelias from his hair, clutching them with both hands and presenting it at Seungmin's face.

"I adore you. Quite a lot if you ask me." Minho giggles as Seungmin shakily accepts the flower. "Now what are your eyes trying to tell."

"I'm pretty sure you already know-"

"I wanna hear it." 

Seungmin inhales sharply. "It means, I, uhh, kinda have a crush on you?" Minho raises an eyebrow, Seungmin lets out an exasperated sigh. "It means I like you, okay? Happy now?"

Minho beams. "Very."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~(I'm working on a longer, and hopefully, better 2min fic rn, pls be patient with me)~~   
>  ~~(I'm trying to learn how plots work, it might take a while >.<)~~   
>    
> 


End file.
